Electrical connector systems including a plug connector and a receptacle connector are known. Coupling mechanisms for a plug and a receptacle connector normally use a coupling nut with either a thread or a bayonet design. The action of threading or operating the bayonet involves pushing forward as well as rotation of the coupling nut to lock the plug and receptacle connectors to form a rigid union between the plug connector and the receptacle connector. Disadvantageously, this action adds time to couple each connector in a multiple connector apparatus when repair is needed. Further, a plug connector and receptacle connector is needed in which relative motion of the contacts is prevented.